


The legend of the evil trolls and the brave defenders of the peace of the city

by Straj



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>co-writing with Chimera named Sasha</p><p> </p><p>In peaceful, the peaceful town,<br/>That stands by the river,<br/>Suddenly woke up the forces of evil<br/>And managed to entice from the mountains<br/>Trolls.<br/>With them, the battle joined<br/>People.<br/>But unless by chance wayfarers<br/>Does not appear,<br/>The trolls were heavily oppressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Early spring. Twilight. Beautiful mountain valley that is released from the snow. Mountains and valley in a peaceful town. From the earth smell of warmed earth. The river emerged from the melted ice carries ice downstream. The water glistens gently in the light of big brown moon. A little further downstream the river meets the stream, hidden under the canopy of century-old pines. He runs from a small mountain valley, in the middle of which is a spring. But this scary spring swamp. Around spring lake are many fallen trees. 

Black shadows appear. They surround the lake and look into the black swampy water.

 

The first voice

 

We need to get out of the fog,  
And our lives,  
Full of deceit,  
Merely put,  
So all around  
Kill!

 

Choir

 

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 

The second voice

 

Let's people start!  
Let's all we'll kill them!

 

Choir

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

A third voice

 

And after we kill animals,  
Without them we will be better!

 

Choir

 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 

The fourth voice

 

The elves and the wings will rip off,  
And then kill them!

 

Choir

 

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The fifth voice

 

Will even field, the forest,  
And will not be in it wonders!

 

Choir

 

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 

The sixth voice

 

So be it!  
My friends!  
We all declare war!  
Well, now...  
Let's run home,  
To see the moon!  
We afraid this light  
And from him there is no salvation.

 

Choir

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Everyone goes to their dark corners.


	2. Part 1

The month with the gathering of trolls. Twilight. Central street of the town. On it people running and screaming

 

People

 

Close the door, the shutters!  
Trolls from the mountains came down today!  
In the cellar you hide  
Wives, children, old mossy!  
You go to the door,  
Tightly gripping axes!  
From the mountains for we ran  
The army is big!

 

In the city panic.

 

The city falls dark, which heard heavy footsteps.

 

A small hovel. In the darkest corner sits a badly dressed woman, pale and disheveled, clutching to his boy about five years old and nine-year-old girl. Babies cry, and the poor mother is attached.

 

Girl

Mommy, mommy! What will become of us?  
Oh, how scary! I really want to live!

 

Mother  
tight hugging children

 

Hush, just hush, my sunshines!  
God grant that the fate favors us,  
And trash all can't find us.

 

A woman prays quietly, but grim dark figures all stomp and stomp down the street, wheezing and muttering something bloodthirsty gibberish language. In the neighboring houses also no less excitement. Here, a young man, about fifteen or sixteen gently supports behind the trembling hand of the octogenarian old man, leaning heavily on the wall near the door.

 

The young man  
whisper

 

Want, curse, grandpa, forever,  
But I'm in the clutches of monsters, do not.

 

The old man  
with powerless anger

 

Puppy! Cowardly rabbit!  
Yes to know you —  
And not scum as a boy I was defeated Prussians!

Trolls are, approaching the town.Ahead of small, then medium, then huge.

 

The main Troll.

 

We will wipe from the face of the earth,  
All that people spawn!  
We are a great multitude,  
People in front of us — nobody!  
Go ahead  
Trolls from the swamps!  
How many centuries they had destroyed the people!  
And behind them, the forest trolls are go  
They are the Chief Troll him with lead!  
And behind the mountain trolls marching in a row!  
They will not spare their lives!

 

Trolls come to the nearest building. This turns out to be a prison, and they begin to break.

 

First Troll

 

Destroy buildings we have here  
And sit here to eat.  
We cook the soup  
From the bodies of human  
And later them!

 

Inside of the prison. The head unlocks the cell and brings two bullies.

 

We are the people!  
And so  
Save ready I  
You from the wrath of the trolls!  
Free you!  
You run to the wild!

 

One of the prisoners

 

You are not going to throw us  
Adrift!  
You will run with us!

Run away and hide in the Church. Trolls break the building, popping up out of the dark skinny man with an axe, chopping extreme Troll

 

Man

 

Than I sit  
At the door  
And to shake,  
Like countless people!  
Ruban me rashly,  
Heat of the moment  
Near the fuck up!  
Come on, come on  
Bitch!

 

Slashed with the axe of the marsh Troll and ran away into the darkness.

 

Troll  
shrill

 

Mom!  
Me a man  
Got hit on the head!

 

A voice from the dark

 

My poor little asshole,  
Come here.  
I will make a frog!

 

The voice of another Troll

 

Go.  
Away!  
The moon I see the edge!  
Under the light we get  
And we won't be in big trouble!

 

All the trolls turned around and briskly moving out of the city.


	3. Part 2

The morning of the next day. People walking, visiting the ruined prison. All very peaceful and calm.

 

Above the river stands a small cabin made of fir paws. Near the flaring fire. In the river washes small man in shabby black trousers, popped and dusty boots, dark green faded shirt. Suddenly from above drops a strange winged creature.

 

Hobo  
turning sharply

 

What do I see?  
Not human?  
Not a bird?  
But the air tends!  
And wings are.  
True, this is sick  
Someone.  
Ile he was hit.  
(refers to the unfamiliar object)  
Don't be afraid.  
I'm not going to hurt you.

 

The creature looks like a small dragon, about the size of a good teacup pig, but his skin is composed of hard grey granite. This gargoyle. She tries to climb, wings folding on his back, but injured a front foot again leans to the side and staring at the man full alarm emerald green eyes.

 

Gargoyle

Crrry...

 

Hobo

 

Can you tell me  
Il show  
What happened to you?

However, gargoyle, as soon as the person extends his arm to her, sharply twitches, grins and hisses like a angry cat

 

Gargoyle

SSA-AA!

 

Hobo  
featuring hands-free

 

Don't be afraid.  
I see  
That the foot you hurt.  
Just I have  
A tool such  
That treats people like me,  
Like you!

 

Almost tried human fingers, the taste, the gargoyle is still for rent, when due to affection. And he wasted no time and brings order to the poor creature. The pain subsides, and with it also and fear aggression. Gargoyle growling timidly, as though apologizing.

 

Tramp.

 

Well, that's nice.  
Now  
Let's you and me  
Along the river,  
Along the forest.  
Listen waves songs  
And the cries of the wind over the mountain.  
Well that will go  
With me?

 

after a while

 

Now will come somewhere  
Where we will lead our way?

Man alive takes a miracle stone on his hands and slowly walks on the river Bank, towards the river. Pet trustingly pressed against the Savior, the quiet and the lapping water and the rustling of leaves in the wind and the chirping of forest birds and the warmth of a strong, but gentle hands settled in the heart of the calm and sense of security. Gargoyle even begins to fawn on me to the homeless, clean the cat


	4. Chapter 3

Hobo with a gargoyle come to town early in the morning. In city bustle.

 

First citizen

 

Bring the fire  
And ice water.  
We stone this will,  
Then  
Water shells.  
And burst this Troll.

 

Second citizen

 

Let's hammer him...  
Kill.

 

Hobo

 

Do you have a hotel,  
So you stop?

 

Citizen

 

You shouldn't have come here  
Now we have a problem.  
Under the night going  
Trolls from the mountains.  
But if you're not a coward.  
You go right,  
And then swerve  
The hotel you will find there.

 

Hobo

 

Thank you.

 

***

 

A room in the hotel. The tramp puts the gargoyle on the bed.

 

Hobo

 

Get some sleep bye  
As long as clouds are not concealed  
Sun.  
Food I'll bring.  
Then we'll talk...  
Later.

Out to get food. The point is not easy in such turbulent times, so that was delayed until the evening. However, when the tramp returns to his temporary shelter, he will find an unexpected surprise: the window is a strange girl, blonde, with regular features, blue-eyed and slender. Her beauty does not spoil even road dress-hoodie dark green and gray cloak of coarse cloth. But the gargoyle as if vanished into the earth...

 

Girl  
sheepishly chuckles, seeing genuine amazement men

 

I'm sorry I was unable to say in advance!  
A baby chose this destiny.  
All it seemed to me then just a game.  
But too long story my...

 

a serious tone

 

I Emiraa that in one night,  
In the light of day another.  
A companion forever — combat spells.  
Was foretold by the shaman of my clan,  
Soon the peaceful life of people shamelessly take  
The rampaging Horde of monsters.  
I was given the unbreakable vow —  
And I now will not leave from here,  
As long as hundreds of innocent residents  
The evil monsters threaten undoing.  
And first of all tell you "thank you",  
About my benefactor.


	5. Part 4

Turmoil in the swamp. All the trolls running around. The leader talks with the chief Troll.

 

The leader

 

And what is it?

 

Main

 

Wisest had a dream.  
As if we're going to the city.  
Suddenly Luna.  
Hard light and we lit up.  
We are helter-skelter  
Rays but we were catching up  
And the ashes burned.

 

The leader

 

Empty it.  
Only two nights left,  
And after that there may be darkness.  
The moon will not.  
And then we'll beat them.  
Will   
And eat!

 

Main

 

Today in battle they will go!  
(shows a group of mountain trolls.)  
Until they saw the edge of the moon  
Destroy buildings needs!

 

The leader

 

And hell with dreams!

 

Main

 

And tomorrow the trolls are rivers, swamps  
Satisfied with the town planner.  
And the day after tomorrow...  
About sweet moment!  
Heard a human cry,  
Pleading us,  
But we are deaf  
As long as before the roosters,  
We will beat you,  
We will eat,  
We will...

 

The leader

 

We will kill all!  
And the sun rises,  
Only death and ash will catch it.  
And we'll go to other places!

 

Main

 

Act.

***

 

In the city panic. All close and barricade

 

Citizen  
turning to the travelers, looking out the window

 

Close the door!  
Close the Windows,  
So you haven't seen them.  
Coming down from the mountains!  
Hide!

 

Hobo

 

Thank you!  
But I will look!

 

The town quiets down. The darkness envelops him. And heard heavy footsteps of trolls.

 

Hobo

 

Well, that's what!  
The problem is there!  
I looked.  
Through night two  
There will come a lunar Eclipse.  
Then they will surely come  
With ill intentions.


	6. Part 5

Morning. The trolls took apart one house and broke the mill.

 

Hobo

 

God help you!

 

Citizen

 

Well?

 

Hobo

 

Will solve the problem I  
But not now.  
Not tonight,  
And the next.  
When the moon is gone  
In the dead of darkness.  
In other words.  
The Eclipse will be  
.

Citizen

 

Oh my God!  
Have  
Us to run!

 

Hobo

 

I don't think.  
I'll protect you.  
I promised.

 

Citizen  
leaving and muttering under his breath

 

The tramp and the gargoyle!  
No, it's mockery!

 

Hobo  
turns to the gargoyle

 

They don't believe!  
Well...  
You with me to pick up?  
Or you will sit  
Here on the bed?  
I'm going to the mayor...  
I need him to give directions  
On this night  
And the next one.

out.

***

 

The house of the burgomaster.

 

The mayor

 

Who are you?  
Why disturb the peace?  
I sleep...

 

Hobo

 

I've seen trolls on this night,  
So let me help you.

 

The mayor

 

For money?  
No money, alas.

 

Hobo

 

Free.  
Card have?

 

The mayor

 

Here it is  
(spreads on the table)

 

Hobo

 

Here the city is yours.  
And then the road,  
It crosses the city.  
To the East it runs into the mountains,  
West — lost in the woods.  
See. Here on the East corner.  
This night  
People you take away.  
Even in the Church.  
Leave it to the trolls  
To destroy at least five homes.

 

The mayor

 

How to understand this?

 

Hobo  
looks at the mayor

 

At home you will recover,  
And the people...  
You don't feel sorry for them?  
The next night,  
You will move to the West.  
You see. You got a fountain.  
It is exactly in the middle.  
Behind the fountain will be...  
Want arrows, spears will be  
Throw...  
But the gargoyle not to interfere.  
We join the fight.

 

The mayor  
angrily

 

As you say,  
But I strollers are not crying about it.

Hobo  
shrugging

 

I don't want it.

 

Out

 

Gargoyle meets a Tramp like a faithful dog. Green eyes with a questioning look straight into the eyes of man - they say, well you are there?

 

Hobo

 

All is well.  
Now we'll sleep,  
There is,  
And entertain  
A little people help,  
Then  
To save them all.  
Well, then...  
We'll see.


	7. Part 6

Night. The city, and in it the tramp and the gargoyle sleeping peacefully. Trolls ruin the house.

 

First Troll

 

It sure is quiet.

 

Second

 

Tear down the house!  
Trample crops!

 

Third.

 

I had a dream.  
If we...  
Go and see  
The reflection of light...

 

Fourth

 

To hell with dreams!  
Break!  
Smash!

 

Fifth

 

Come on, lads!  
Dates back bloody moon!  
You blew the roof  
Brother marsh!

 

Sixth

 

And the smell of human dwellings!  
Fu! Gag!  
To puke I would  
Or a pile of shit here?!

 

First

 

Puke and shit!  
Let them know  
They  
NOTHING!  
SLAVES!  
AND ANTS!

 

Third

 

Not liking me this silence.

 

Second

 

Hurry to finish...

Fourth

 

GUYS!!!  
The MOON!!!

 

The trolls were retreating hastily into the forest.

 

The mayor  
peeping through a chink

 

Hobo rights.  
But we are not obliged...  
And if the battle falls...  
The cemetery will   
And bury  
Honor to honor.  
Now  
I lay down to sleep!


	8. Part 7

The day passed quietly. The next evening was marked by the fact that the mayor took all in the Western part of the city, leaving the East free.  
In the meantime... the Body of a sleeping gargoyles covers a silvery glow. It seemed to begin to grow, getting more and more human shape — and now Emiraa a sharp angry gesture discards blond hair with a beautiful face.

 

Emiree-warrior

 

It's time! I broke my hour.  
And the blood boils in my veins.  
Pray to your deities,  
Despicable freaks!  
But from retaliation you there is no escape!

 

Before heading out into the night, softly kissing the forehead of a sleeping tramp.

 

Sleep, heart is lonely, and wait for me.  
Though I do not propose,  
What will turn my promise,  
But the spark of hope yeah your not going to fade away...

 

Out

Came the night. From the mountains, rejoicing in the absence of the moon, rushing trolls.

 

First Troll

 

The moon in the sky, no,  
Gone sinister trail!  
Let's go  
And all kill!

 

The fourth Troll

 

I see the light!

 

The fifth Troll

 

The MOON?

 

Fourth.

 

No, on the road.  
Someone  
Eyes glow blinding us!!!

 

Sixth

 

Well, who?

 

The whole mass of trolls begins to slow down.

 

On the way the whole crowd stands a beautiful girl in road apparel. Her blond hair is flying, though, the night windless. Graceful hands she makes light passes, forming a shining silver sphere.

Emiree-warrior

 

Come on back, frog brat!  
If you don't want heads to turn!

 

Suddenly a voice from behind. Emiria turns around and sees the tramp.

 

Tramp.

 

Look at you little minx!  
Gone and left me,  
Wanted without me you will enjoy  
The war with the trolls.

 

Emiraa  
angrily

 

Crazy! Get out, get out of here!  
Look, you see, saliva dripping from their filthy mouths?  
I'm not leaving until you do!  
No one, you hear NO one don't die tonight!

 

Hobo  
smiling

 

Why angry?  
You don't need  
To chase me away.  
I'm in too.

 

From it starts to emit a silver light, and a moment later the tramp comes the hauberk of silver stars. The back describes two eight-meter silver wing.

Hobo  
pulling from the air a narrow blade

 

Now I'm ready  
To work and defense.  
Come  
But not exact,  
If you are in the darkness  
Its not coming back!

 

One of the trolls

 

Urine guys!  
Will and a RAID,  
Will we will trample!

 

Another

 

No, can't...  
I stiffen.

 

Third

 

Priest we need  
And The Leader  
Let them  
They will destroy themselves!

 

Emiraa

 

Igne vacuum!!!

 

PSSSS!!! and the trolls immediately surrounds on all sides nowhere grafted flame. Screaming with fear the monsters trapped in the fire ring. Neither there nor here...

 

Emiraa  
celebrating

 

Well, now lead  
At least its all here!


	9. Part 8

Trolls rushing in a circle of fire. All who take up land on the blade of a tramp, and from the mountains are two large the shadow of two huge mountain Troll.

 

Emiraa  
furious

 

Oh! ...  
No wonder the saying: "Language is my enemy"!  
Yeah well, goddamn,  
Did you interfere with her?!  
Fulgura arx!

 

CRRRRK!!! — directly in the path of two newcomers formed the rift impressive size. Hear choice swearing.

 

The first mountain Troll

 

Despicable!  
Here's your affliction  
Nothing!  
We too strong  
You  
We were interrupted!

jump through the rift

 

The second mountain Troll

 

I am the priest!  
And this is a major Troll!  
To commit  
You if you please!  
Who will touch us  
Will die immediately!

peremahivaet a fault

You quickly tell —  
Who are you!  
So we can call  
Holy dish,  
You into bringing!

Hardly the warrior sees "in all its glory" the Leader, she screams, as if from a sharp kick. Her eyes are fierce tears

 

Emiraa

 

You... you're That demon,  
Whose hands are blood stained  
Father and my mother!!!  
Monster! Today you fully for all the replies!

 

Troll

 

I don't know you!  
And I don't want.  
About those I killed,  
I'm going to scream.  
And there will be screaming,  
And will the roar  
Deadly for you!

 

Hobo

 

Wait! And don't shout!  
I remember you.  
Once  
You  
I saved from death.  
But apparently   
I have to kill you.

 

Troll

 

Ah!  
Long the case,  
When I timidly  
Set off,  
To find peace  
And to break from the mundane  
Trolley life.  
And I was caught  
The light of the moon.  
And sick.  
And someone healed me...  
But now it's just garbage.  
I'm grateful for it,  
But not to see you light.

Emiraa

 

What does it mean? Wait a minute...  
So you're that desperate head, once saved  
Here is the product of evil,  
The life of the innocent steals  
Flesh and maim just for the fun of it?!

 

Hobo

 

I'm sorry.  
I did not know  
What this Troll  
Then begin  
All to kill?  
How do I know?  
I'm not clairvoyant.  
I even his life  
Don't know in advance...  
Think I'm guilty?  
Kill!  
But better if you give  
Me error  
To fix it!


	10. Part 9

Night. Two for the road. Behind them, trembling from fear of the city, in front of a bunch of bloodthirsty trolls.

 

Troll  
mocking

 

Yes. Kill him.  
Kill!  
Then kill  
You!  
Ha-ha-ha!

 

The leader

 

Then we will return to the city.  
And all kill!  
BU-ha-ha-ha!

 

Emiraa  
furious

 

Shut up, you  
The illegitimate son of a dunghill!  
To kill? Who owes his life?!  
Yes let the whole clan would betray the curse forever.

 

trolls

 

Here is my answer:  
Invisibila donare!

 

The entire city together with its citizens twitching like a mist and fades from sight the monsters

 

Emiraa  
ironically

 

So. Now look  
At least until the morning star!  
Maybe something will find.

Troll.

 

To hell with the city!  
We will kill you!  
I remembered  
Once  
I saw the statue  
Monsters.  
Broke two ugly statues!  
I know happiness in this moment.  
Now stick you  
And will you scream  
I sweeter music.  
So this is  
This sword from the stone.  
Sharp and heavy...  
He cut the flesh,  
Couldn't make it.

 

Hobo

 

Not so fast

reflects the impact of the blade

 

Troll

 

While you fought with the leader,  
I launched marsh horned spear  
In your girlfriend.  
And now  
Behold,  
As she dies,  
With crushed bones  
Fall  
On the ground  
And  
He'll die.

Hobo  
he turns, looks at the spear, understands, and manages and repels Emirau

 

Not gonna happen,  
It  
Died!

 

The spear pierces him in the chest, penetrates and spreads mud. The hobo falls to his knees, spits blood

 

Troll

 

You're dead already!  
Fall and die!

 

Hobo  
hardly

 

Hell no!  
I'm still alive...

 

Leans to the side and stands still, spreading the wings, in a pool of blood and swamp slime.

 

Troll

 

Now with you we  
Ready to be finished.  
When die,  
Then there is the city,  
And we'll beat them.  
Until the moon rises...  
We are not afraid today.

 

And all the Horde begins to come to a defenseless girl.


	11. Part 10

The city is hidden under magical protection. A tramp lying in a pool of blood on the road, scattering wings and the girl were approaching a Horde of evil trolls and screaming.

 

Emiraa  
crying

 

Oh, my benefactor... What have I done!  
Okay! I've had enough!  
Now for all the answers!  
Cerebrum draco!

 

MiG — fragile defenseless girl envelops a dense white smoke, which is growing, changing shape. And here the evil crowd towered a gigantic dragon with silvery scales. The few surviving trolls with cries of horror fell to the ground, the three rushed to their heels even

 

Emiraa-Dragon

 

Well, attack, brat!

 

Troll

 

What a surprise!  
Guys! Fight!  
(kicks makes everyone get lined up)  
The dragons neck is weak.  
There throw spears!

 

The priest

 

I feel  
Something is amiss here!

 

Main

 

Kick the corpse!  
GRIZ neck!  
Break the wings!

But then on the road spreads a warm white glow that envelops the silver dragon.

 

Trolls

 

\- The moon?

 

\- No!

 

\- Run!!

 

\- Where?

 

\- This light will overtake!!!

 

\- How bright!!!

 

\- Mom!!!

 

Haze scatters and next to the dragon there is a huge silver bird three times bigger than the dragon.

 

Dragon

 

What a feeling? Hope and doubt all at once...  
After all, is it really YOU?  
Tell me that is not cheating heart...

Bird

 

I may,  
And maybe I don't...  
Do not allow doubt to take hold.  
To offer you an Alliance.  
And if you want trolls  
In hell send  
Lest they land to rule,  
And forever to stay underground...  
Then let's unite.  
A man kiss a virgin  
And in this moment  
Our forces will unite  
And  
Will be a blast  
Unprecedented power,  
He will carry away, will erase from the face of the earth  
These stone relics...  
For you to decide.

 

Troll  
with a cry rushes at the bird

 

Oh you bastard!  
Kill!

 

Bird  
carelessly flapping wing

 

Get lost!

 

The Troll evaporates in front of others

 

Dragon  
lowering his head

 

So bold... So inviting...  
One word that will save others.  
I? Though... that I myself,  
When all are killed and women and children...  
What is my life, what an honor to care!  
Made a vow and fulfill it!  
Shameful for themselves to shed a tear  
As long as the death threatened others!

turning to the bird

For the sake of the innocent children and helpless elders  
I agree!


	12. Part 11

Promise

Silver bird hugs silver dragon wings. Inside two gigantic animals — the hobo extends his hand to the girl.

 

Hobo

 

Don't worry you're  
Me.  
I'll be gentle,  
And careful.

 

Emiria holds out his hand in response. It is evident that she is not, she is still a little hesitant but their hands intertwined

 

Hobo  
bringing a girl to his

 

I promise  
That trust is your  
I will justify.  
Perhaps  
We break up  
Then,  
But I your image will retain  
In the shower.

Emiria a gentle kiss on the lips

 

A bright light fills the whole valley. All the trolls just evaporate, except for two main. They all stripped and half stone, but still moving.

The light fades out. On the road there are Hobo and the girl.

 

Hobo

 

Well,  
My child?  
Did you like it?

 

Emiraa  
quiet

 

Since then, as I stepped in  
On his way along the edge of the sword,  
Drove other thoughts away.  
Sometimes it seemed to me,  
What heart put the ice chains.  
But on this night, as if they had melted,  
Becoming warm stream as the spring

Hobo

 

Look!  
The sun rises.  
And hordes of trolls  
Appealed to dust.  
But two — rock has become.  
And the city appeared  
All of a sudden.  
Now no one  
They will attack...  
Now I can way  
To continue.

 

Emiraa

 

Wait... Why?  
Go stand under the eyes of the citizens,  
They owe you!  
And... I just fulfilled a promise.

 

Hobo  
hems

 

No.  
Citizens...  
Me not happy to see.  
I'm going to go...  
With you we shall meet,  
One day  
But the past go  
And did not know.  
Live.  
You have to live.  
You and the road  
Choose  
Itself,  
And I can't  
You can specify your path.  
Goodbye, my unexpected love.

goes straight in rising sun

The girl stares after the man. Tears dim her eyes

 

Emiraa  
bitterly

 

No, I do not say goodbye. Day and night  
A spark of hope but not extinguished in the heart.  
The roads of the world long ago lost the account  
And each with the other woven.  
And I'll believe that soon  
My way again with your merge.  
Give me the promise me that you'll be alive!  
Because of desperation you do not take, men.

 

Dawn. The girl's figure covers silver haze, the small gargoyle with a sad cry, flying toward the distant mountain peaks

 

The END


End file.
